Anywhere But Here
by switchpoint 101
Summary: After two years of being abused,he choose to get away from it all. What he didn't expect was that everyone would find out and people are after him to kill him once and for all! Will the people who love him be able to save him from the abuse,and himself?
1. Chapter 1

It was another long night for Ryan Wolfe. His "girlfriend" saw him talking to Calleigh outside the lab and went crazy.

_Flashback_

_Calleigh and Ryan walked out of the building and stood on the sidewalk. "I'm so glad this case is over,"she said looking out into the street. _

"_I agree. Who would've thought the husband would beat his own wife and kids,"Ryan said looking at Calleigh. She turned to face him. _

_What they didn't notice was Ryan's "girlfriend" drove by and saw them. He is going to learn a lesson tonight she thought. _

_Ryan thought he saw her but wasn't sure he just hoped not. "See ya tomorrow Ryan,"said Calleigh walking back into the building. "See ya,"he said walking to his car. _

_When he got home and opened the front door he was met with a fist to his face._

"_Ow,"he screamed. _

"_So who is she. Who was that woman you with? Who is she Ryan?" His "girlfriend" named Cassie yelled. _

"_That's Calleigh. She's one of my coworkers. We were discussing the case,"he said while backing up. It was going to be one of those nights where she would beat the crap out of him. _

_It had been going on for two years now. He was tired of it but he was scared to leave and to tell someone. Out of nowhere his stomach was hit with a four inch stiletto. _

_He put his hands on his stomach and bent over when she punched him four times in the face. While his hands went to his face she punched him hard in the stomach repeatedly to the point of him coughing up blood. _

_She pushed him into the bedroom and started to strangle him until he blacked out._

End Of Flashback

He looked like crap and he knew it. There was blood everywhere and it hurt like crap too. He looked in the mirror and washed the blood off to reveal he looked better with the blood than with out.

He took all his clothes off and went into the shower. The water stung as usual. This was not the life he imagined he would have. He dreamed of having a wife and kids in a nice house and work at CSI. He got part of that right.

He knew he should speak to someone,but he didn't like telling people his problems. When he got out of the shower he started coughing up blood again.

He turned his head up to grab a towel to wipe his mouth off and Cassie was standing right there.

"You know you could lose weight. You should be grateful that I'm even with you cause no one else would want you. Your so ugly and fat,"she said then he slapped him across the face and ran her nails against his stomach.

When she left he broke down and fell to the floor crying. When he looked at his reflection in the mirror all he could see was his wounds and all the fat. Man am I fat he thought.

He dried off and put his clothes on and went to bed. He heard Cassie on the phone talking to some of her friends.

"You can come ans rape him then kill him,"she said into the phone. At that point Ryan knew he had to get out of there. He got a duffel bag and put clothes and personal belongings in there.

He went to the window and climbed out it and started running. He didn't know where he was going,but as long as he was anywhere but here then he'd be fine.

Cassie went into Ryan's room to see the window opened but no Ryan. "He's going to get it big time,"she said. She went and got her keys and drove her SUV to go find him.

While Ryan was running he saw what looked like Cassie's SUV. Oh no he thought,oh no.

I know this is probably a bad beginning so let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

There really was no place to hide and the car was getting close. He knew he had to do something. He remembered Eric lived close by but the only way to go unspotted until he got there was go through people's backyards.

He knew that's trespassing (just guessing) but under these circumstances he could care less. He darted for the backyard of the house that was closest. His heart was pounding so loud he thought he could hear it and his adrenaline was sky high.

He waited a little while til the car was gone. Little did he know that Cassie was waiting at the end of the street. He ran threw people's backyards when he was one block away from Eric's. He stopped when he saw Cassie coming towards him.

He decided it was now or die and never have the life he wanted. He chose to run. He darted off down the side yard of the house and saw Eric's house on the next street. He was glad that his adrenaline was running cause without he thought he wouldn't make it this long. He turned his head which was a mistake,Cassie's was hot on his tail.

He ran faster than he'd ever ran before. He was now going to Eric's front porch. He better be home he thought or I'm so going to die. When he reached his front door he started pounding on it.

His car was there and the lights were on. Cassie now was coming up to Eric's house.

Eric was in the kitchen when he heard someone pounding on his door. He was going to ignore it when he thought it sounded more desperate. He went to open his door when he heard screaming.

Cassie was now on his drive way and Ryan was starting to freak out and he pounded harder and beat on the door all of a sudden Eric opened his door. He didn't even wait for Eric to say anything,he just shoved Eric back inside and locked the door behind him.

Cassie reached the door and said, "May I please have my boyfriend back. He totally freaked when I told him I was pregnant."

Inside, Ryan looked at Eric and shook his head no. Eric knew something much bigger was going on. "Miss,if you don't leave,I'll call the cops for trespassing and harassment.

They heard Cassie leave and Eric made sure. He then looked to Ryan for an explanation. "What was that all about?"

Ryan dreaded this question. He wondered if he should tell him or not. Well,he could tell him,but it wouldn't be the truth. Eric could see the debate he was having. He knew something was wrong.

"Ryan,I want you to tell me the truth or I will call Horatio right now and he'll come over here and you'll have to explain it to both of us. Friends just don't pound and scream for their friend to answer the door."

Ryan dropped his head. Was this how he really wanted people to find out. He decided he can trust Eric and knew that he needed to talk to someone.

"Eric,"he said moving to the couch. He sighed. "Eric,she beats me,"he said bluntly. No sugar coating it,no stretching it out,just the truth.

Eric was in shock. His best guy friend getting beaten and he didn't even know. "How is she and how long,"he asked looking over Ryan's face. He could actually see the bruises and cuts on his face.

"She's my girlfriend and two years." Eric was even more shocked,two years and Ryan hadn't told anyone.

"Ryan,why didn't you tell anyone?" He sighed again. "Because,I was scared. Every single day,I'd come home and she would beat me. She always said it was my fault. I caused her to do this to me. She told me that no one else would want me so I should be lucky that I've got her cause there are better looking men out there than me. Then she would apologize right after and said she would stop,but she didn't...it just got worse,"he said very quietly.

"Where else would she beat you?" He knew he would probably regret asking this,but he needed to know. Instead of telling him he took off his jacket then his shirt. What Eric saw made him sick. There were bruises on top of bruises and cuts on top of cuts.

He didn't know what to say so he just hugged his friend careful not to hug him to hard. He could feel Ryan's tears falling. "You know I need to tell Horatio right,"he asked pulling away to see his reaction. He just nodded.

"I'll give him a call and you can go take a shower if you want,"he stated reaching for his phone. He got up and grabbed some clothes and headed for the shower. Eric watched him walk and noticed he had a limp in his walk.

"Caine."

"Hey H it's Eric,listen,I need you to come over soon as possible. It's about Ryan. I think he's in danger." He hung up the phone knowing H would be there in fifteen or so.

The shower only lasted for five minutes since it hurt his cuts to much. He came out of the bathroom in jeans and a T-shirt. "H is coming over." Ryan just nodded.

It was silent for the next fifteen minutes. Neither one knew what to say and were consumed in their own thoughts when the doorbell ringed. Eric opened the door to reveal a very worried Horatio.

"So gentlemen,what's going on?" Ryan looked at Eric and Eric nodded. The younger man took a deep breath and said, "Horatio,I...uh...um..I...Iwasbeaten,"he responded very fast. "Mr. Wolfe,speak slower and clearer."

"I was beaten." Eric looked at him to continue with the rest of the information. "By my girlfriend for two years,"he said very slow. Casting Eric a evil glare. Wait,did he seriously tell H,oh my gosh,what have I done he thought.

"Actually H,she didn't,she..uh..beat my cat with a branch,not me,"he said hoping H would believe that. He doubted it,but it was the only lie he could come up with on such short notice. Horatio and Eric were just looking at him.

"Mr. Wolfe,that is the worst lie I ever heard from you,and I've head bad ones before. Ryan,this is serious,if she beats you then we need to report it. She's an abuser,and no person deserves to be beaten by a horrible person who has anger issues,"he stated thinking of his own father. He shook that out of his head,he needed to focus on Ryan.

"Can I see where she beat you?" Both Eric and Ryan looked at each other and looked down.

"H,trust me,you don't want to,"said Ryan trying to avoid this. "On the contrary Mr. Wolfe,I do,"said Horatio moving closer to him. Eric could sense Ryan's uncomfortableness and said, "I think I'll give you two some privacy to...show and tell." while walking towards the kitchen giving a hint to Ryan that he better show Horatio.

After he left,Ryan returned his attention to Horatio who was still waiting. "I guess I can't get around this can I?" he asked looking at Horatio.

"No you can't son,now I want you to show me,"he responded in a comforting voice. "I can see he cuts and bruises on your arms and face,they look infected." Ryan just nodded.

He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and took it off. Horatio couldn't believe what he was seeing,his youngest CSI had more cuts and bruises than he's seen in his life. He noticed them on his back to and strangulation marks on his neck. He could feel his anger rise and knew that he was going to get his girlfriend for this.

"Ryan,they look infected,have you taken car of them,"he asked sitting down on the couch next to Ryan. He shook his head. Then Horatio nodded. "Come with me." He led Ryan into the kitchen where Eric was and told him to get peroxide,nerosporin,soap and water with towels.

"Ahh,"screamed Ryan.


	3. Chapter 3

"What,"asked Eric since he almost spilled the entire bottle of peroxide on the floor.

"It stings,"he responded. Horatio grabbed a long towel and wrapped it around Ryan's jeans. They began pouring peroxide all over his chest and back. After fifteen minutes of pain for Ryan they began washing them with soap and water.

After they were done the sprayed neosporin on him. He sat there for twenty more minutes then put on his shirt. "How 'bout we try and get some sleep,"said Horatio.

They all agreed. Horatio and Ryan had to share the guest bedroom while Eric slept in his room. When Ryan hit the pillows he felt more relaxed than he has in years,literally. "Hey H,I'm sorry,"he said feeling guilty.

Horatio was confused. He couldn't remember the younger man doing anything wrong. "What are you sorry for,"he asked rolling over to face Ryan.

"For getting you involved. I should no not to get my personal life involved with my work."

"Ryan,first of all,what she did to you is wrong and she's going to get punished for it. You did the right thing by going to Eric and getting away from her. You did nothing wrong,she did. Trust me,I'm going to put her where she belongs,prison. Okay,it's not your fault,you did nothing ,get some sleep.I want you to know that we will protect you from her okay,"he said then rolled back on his back.

He knew that it wasn't his fault,but he couldn't help but feel guilty. All of a sudden his stomach growled. He thought that hopefully he was the only one who heard it. Then the second time,it was louder. "Shh,"he said in a low voice looking at his stomach. Like that's really going help he thought. The third time was louder and he put his hands on his stomach.

"Ryan,I think you're hungry,"H said groggily.

"Sorry,I didn't mean to wake you,"he responded still holding his stomach.

"It's okay. Man's gotta eat you go,"he responded by throwing a Special K meal bar at him. When Ryan saw what it was,he remembered that Cassie said he was fat. Maybe Horatio was trying to tell him the same thing.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom,"and with that he got up and walked into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and saw all his fat. He silently cried. He knew he had to do something. He glanced at the toilet. He was scared and nervous,but he needed to do it. He HAD to.


	4. Chapter 4

Horatio was starting to get worried. It had been twenty minutes since Ryan said he was going to the bathroom. He got up and headed downstairs towards the bathroom. What he heard made him cringe. He started running towards the bathroom and opened the door.

What he saw hurt him. Ryan was on the floor leaning over the toilet with his fingers in his mouth. Horatio grabbed Ryan's hands and he turned to look at him. What Horatio saw in the younger man's eyes hurt him even more.

"Ryan,why are you doing this,"he asked sitting down next to him. Ryan would not meet his gaze.

"Cause I'm fat,"he mumbled. Horatio was in shock,fat,please.

"Ryan,you're not fat by any means!Who told you you were,"he asked. He had an idea who but wanted to confirm it.

"Cassie said that I was fat and ugly and I should be grateful that she's with me cause she's the only one who would want to be,"he said in a quiet voice. Horatio was so going to get this girl. He wanted to kill her but knew he couldn't.

"Ryan,she's a loser who has nothing better to do than to hurt deserve a better life than the one you've had for the past two years,okay." Ten minutes later they headed back upstairs. They looked in Eric's room to see that he was still asleep. They both smiled and went to bed.

It was seven o'clock in the morning when all three men were up. Eric and Horatio were down stairs while Ryan was getting dressed up stairs. "So what happened last night,"asked Eric sipping his coffee.

The older man sighed. "I found Ryan in the bathroom trying to make himself through up.I asked him why and he said because Cassie told him he was and said that there were better men out there so he should be lucky that he has her."

"That's what he told me last night when I was asking him questions about I ever get my hands on her,boy I'm going to be so furious,"he stated. Ryan came down into the kitchen and just sat there.

"Do you want anything to eat,"asked Eric while putting his glass in the dishwasher. Ryan just shook his head.

"Ryan,you ARE going to eat something understood,"stated Horatio forcefully. Twenty minutes later they were pulling up to the lab. Ryan and Eric in one car and Horatio in his own car. While Eric and Ryan were getting out,Cassie was standing in front of Eric's car.


	5. Chapter 5

They both stood there looking at her. "What do you want,"asked Ryan putting his hands on his hips showing his badge and gun on his waist.

She glared at both of them and said, " you left early,I had to go after you,so you owe me thirty minutes of you and me time." Eric wasn't sure what that meant,but seeing the look on Ryan's face told it all.

"Mam,you're coming with me,"said a voice. She turned around and was met with a pair of handcuffs. "What are talking about.I didn't do nothing wrong,"she stated in a sweet voice.

Horatio was starting to get angry. He wanted to slap her but knew that would make the situation worse. "You spent two years doing something wrong,"he stated,"you beat a human being,which you aren't one. You also beat an officer,so that;s two charges right there,should I continue."

Frank walked her inside and put her in an interrogation room. He was not happy with her either as much as Horatio was. While walking out,he ran into Calleigh and Natalia walking towards him talking to each other.

"Hey Frank,what's going on,"Calleigh asked with a huge smile on her face. He knew he was going to ruin their day,but they needed to know.

"That thing in their,"he said pointing to Cassie when Calleigh jumped in.

"Frank,she's a person you know."

"Not according to beated Ryan for two years." Calleigh and Natalia both turned to a serious face and looked at Cassie. The three guys walked back into the building and onto their floor. Calleigh,Natalia,and Frank turned towards them.

"Ryan,we heard what happened,how you holding up,"asked Natalia placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I've been ,can I talk to you privately,"he asked giving her the puppy dog eyes. "Sure,"she responded and they walked off.

"Horatio,you ready,"asked Eric. "Let's get this monster."

They were about to go in when they heard someone call H's name. "Horatio Caine,what do you think you're doing?"

It was Stetler.

Author's note-Stetler is still evil in my book since he fired Ryan. You all know what Ryan's puppy dog eyes are! If you don't look at certain pictures,you'll see him. Sorry if this is boring!


	6. Chapter 6

They both turned around. "Rick,I'm going to interrogate an abuser,"he responded sharply.

"An abuser,aren't those some strong words there Caine,"he said with an evil smile on his face. "What makes you think she's an abuser?"

"Rick,she abused Ryan for two years. If you want proof look at Ryan's body,"he hissed back. Stetler frowned.

"He must've done something to intrigue her." Eric couldn't take it anymore. He charged at Stetler and pinned him against the wall. "Ryan didn't deserved to be beaten for two years every single day!Nobody deserves that,"he yelled.

As much as Horatio wanted to watch Eric kick his butt,he had to step in. "Eric,let him go,"he said as calmly as he could which wasn't that calm.

"Stetler,I'll show you Ryan,"stated Horatio and grabbed the FED and they went after Ryan.

"Natalia,that's why I canceled the date and kept making excuses on why I couldn't go out. So,do you think you would give me another chance,"he asked with his puppy dog eyes.

"Of course Ryan,I love you,"she responded putting a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too,"he replied back giving her a kiss on her cheek. "Natalia,could you give us a minute,"said Horatio.

"Sure." They waited till she was gone. "Mr. Wolfe,lift up your shirt,"said Stetler cutting to the chase. He looked to H and he nodded. Ryan lifted up his shirt. Eric looked at Stetler for any reaction.

"That's it?Certainly you did something to intrigue her?"

"I didn't do anything!I just come home and she would start beating me!"

"Are you sure 'bout that? It's your fault she beat you. Maybe the way you act,heck,look. Horatio could see tears forming in the young man's eyes remembering the incident last night.

"Rick."

"Maybe you were cheating on her?"

"No,I would never do that,"he responded. Stetler started walking towards Ryan and talking. "Maybe,you hit her first?"

"I would never hit a woman,never,"he stated. Eric and Horatio could see his lip quivering. Eric couldn't stand back and watch his enemy tear apart his best friend,no sir ry. He walked in front of Stetler and stood in front of Ryan.

"What are you trying to do here,cause him more pain and guilt for something he didn't do or cause. You are a jerk if I ever knew one.

"C'mon Ryan,"he said guiding Ryan to the bathroom. He locked the door behind them. Immediately,Ryan broke down into tears. He had never seen his best friend so broken. He wrapped Ryan into a hug and let him cry it out.

If he was Ryan,he would punch Stetler right in the nose. "It's all my fault,"he wailed.

"Hey man,no it's not. Stetler knew what the wink points are so he went after I was you I would've put him in a coma." They both chuckled when they heard a banging on the bathroom door.


	7. Chapter 7

They both just stood there. "Who is it,"asked Eric wishing there was a peephole. Maybe not,that would be very uncomfortable,never mind.

"It's Horatio. Stetler said we have two days to prove to him that Ryan did not influence her or that he did not frame you open the door?"

Both men walked out. Horatio noticed that their friendship is starting to grow because of this. "You ready to interrogate her,"Horatio asked. They both nodded.

"Ryan,I don't want you to go in Stetler wants to talk to you." He noticed anger flash in Ryan's eyes.

"He's not going to talk to you or...converse like he did earlier.""If he does you have my permission to slap him,"Horatio added. Ryan smiled a little.

"Fine,I'll go,where's he at,"he asked.

"My office." They all went their ways.

Eric and Horatio were not very thrilled to have to talk to this...female.

"Well hello officers,how are you,"she asked in a seductive voice while playing with her long,curly brown hair.

They were not impressed. Eric couldn't hold his tongue anymore. "Is this what you would do before you beat the crap out of him. Before you would verbally abuse you certainly think that your little charm would work on us,try working on it in prison with that's where you're going,"he said. His face was red and you could hear him breathe angrily.

"We have proof that you beat him. The skin under your fingernails. And HIS blood on the heel of your shoe is how we know. Miss,"H said sharply. She just glared at them and didn't say anything.

Fine,if she wanted to play this game,let's play,"Horatio thought giving her a cold look along with Eric. Twenty seven minutes passed when she broke down.

"He deserved those beatings.I'd see him flirt with other women and then he told me he wanted to break up.I honored him!What did he do,he went off and went with other women to some place. I had nothing else to do. He made me do it!If he would've stopped flirting with other women,I wouldn't have to hurt him!It's his fault!He made me this way. Then he gained seven pounds and that just upset me!,"she stated,more or less yelled.

"You sound like the typical abuser. Always put the blame on someone else. You don't want to admit that you were wrong in your actions and words. You try to make him sound like he deserved it for "flirting" as you like to call it,with other women. You had no right to beat the crap out of him and verbally abuse matter what he did or didn't do,"said Horatio with clod eyes.

"He got what he deserved,"Cassie spat.

"Now you will,"and with that Horatio put on his sun glasses and left as the police officer took her away. Leaving Eric all alone in his thoughts. What H said made him think about the way he's treated Ryan.

It seems like to him at least that when there's trouble to either of them,like when he got shot in the eye,that our friendship grows,but when nothing happens,we always argue.

He needed to apologize to him,he had to get things worked out. He went in search of Ryan.

I'll probably have 2 or 3 chapter left for this story. Please review and let me know your thoughts!


	8. Chapter 8

"Come in 'bout earlier no hard feelings,"said Stetler watching Ryan take his seat.

"None,"he responded in a cold tone. Stetler could understand his anger.

"Mr. Wolfe,after I was done talking with you,a few questions popped in my head. You said she...abused you,both physically and verbally for two years,why now did you choose to leave?"

"Well,Mr. Stetler,"he replied hastily, "I didn't tell you anything. But she did and I heard her talking on the phone to one of her friends to come and rape me then kill me. Dieing early isn't on my to do list so I got out of there."

"Alright,"he said moving his tape recorder towards Ryan. "Mr. Wolfe,Horatio told me that she strangled you,is that true?"

"Yes." With that he pulled his shirt collar down and showed him the marks. Stetler was cringing on the inside. There was so many marks on his neck,he knew that she didn't try to strangle him once,but more times. He didn't know how many,but he noticed smaller marks on his neck.

"Um,Mr. Wolfe,what are the other smaller marks,"he asked dreading the answer. Ryan was glad that someone finally noticed,he just wishes it was a different someone.

"Well,I'm a Wolfe. So sometimes at night she would get mad and put a collar on my neck and chain it to something inside and locked the door so I couldn't get in."

"How many nights would she leave you out there,"he asked. This was starting to get interesting.

"Depends,mostly two if I was off work the next day she would leave me out there until the morning til I had to go to work."

"Would she beat you while you were out there?"

Ryan paused for a much as he wanted to tell someone,he was scared. Stetler could see his dilemma. He felt sorry for the younger man,he really did.

"Mr. Wolfe,you can tell me."

"No,"he shook his head, "No I can't.I want to but I can't." Images from the nights were flooding his mind.

_Flashback_

_He was chained outside with a collar on his neck...again. Most of the time he just sat there,but was forced awake when Cassie came out with a torch.(like the ones with letters). He started trying to pull to get away,but it was useless. It had the letter R and it was bright red. She stood before him and he could feel the heat radiate from it. "No,"he said loudly but not that loud. _

_He started fighting to get away. She put it down and rolled him on his stomach and lifted his pant leg up to his thigh. She grabbed the R and pressed it down into his skin. He screamed bloody murder. He thought for sure someone would help him,but they didn't. No one came. _

_He heard it bang to the ground and thought she was done but she wasn't. She rolled up his other pant leg to his thigh and grabbed a W that was hotter than the R. She placed it on his skin. He just wanted to die right there,right then. _

_End of flashback_

He took in a deep breath and said, "I'll show you,but you have to close the blinds and lock the door." Stetler agreed and five minutes later,Ryan took his pants off and revealed to Stetler the R and W on the back of his thigh.

Okay,I honestly have no idea when this will end. But I'm getting there.


	9. Chapter 9

Stetler was speechless. He didn't even know if he should say anything. After a couple of minutes,Stetler started taking pictures so they could use that as proof. After about ten minutes,Ryan pulled his pants back up.

"Ryan,you are stronger than I thought. I don't think I could put up with it,specially for two years without telling someone." Ryan looked at him.

"Are you actually saying something nice,"he asked with a grin. Stetler grinned back.

"I guess I am,"he replied. "Well,I think that's all Mr. Wolfe,good day." And with that he picked up his recorder and left. Ryan was about to leave also when Eric walked in.

"Hey man,can I talk to you,"he asked in a lower voice.

"Sure." Hopefully he wasn't going to want to talk about the beatings.

"I wanna apologize for how I'd treat you.I mean,when you would get hurt,like when you got in the shot in the eye with a nail gun,I'd be nice,but then when things were normal,I'd treat you like you forgive me?"

Ryan was stunned,he had never heard Eric Delko ask for forgiveness,let alone his. "Yes,don't worry 'bout it,"he said then placed his hand on his shoulder.

They both walked out of the office. Their friendship was going to be different from now on. It truly was.


	10. Chapter 10

When Eric and Ryan walked out of Horatio's office Cassie screamed, "You know they don't care about never only doing this because it's the law.I hate you!This is all your fault."

Eric pushed Ryan back and they walked off into the locker room. They just sat there when Eric said, "Ryan,it's not your chose to hurt you,not had no control over her decision,"he stated hoping the young man would believe him.

"I know." Eric was shocked at his answer.

"Do you actually know that or are you just trying to get out of seeing the therapist."

"Both,"he responded. Eric chuckled at the way his friend acts. Least he doing better he thought.

"Ryan,Stetler got the case approved by the judge. Court case is at seven thirty needs you to Eric,he needs you to testify what you saw and heard when Ryan came to your house that night, I will testify what I saw,"and with that Horatio turned and walked away.

Eric and Ryan looked at each other and smiled. I know this is a short chappy,but i wanted to break it up into parts. Thanks for reading and reviewing,appreciate it. At least 2 more chappys.


	11. Chapter 11

It was now seven fifteen and Ryan and Eric where in the men's restroom. Ryan kept messing with his suit and was playing with his hands.

"Hey man,you need to calm can't do anything to you. Plus,she's going down for this,"Eric said while placing his hand on his friend's shoulder. Ryan looked up to face him.

"I know. I'm just nervous. This is the first time in two years I've spoken out before.I'm trying to act strong but I don't think I can any longer,"he stated still looking Eric in the face. Eric felt sorry for the younger man. He's been through so much and through all of this, no one has actually listened to how he feels about this.

"Ryan,how is all of this making you feel,"he asked concern plaguing his voice. Ryan was stunned. He didn't know what to say. He had never imagined Eric Delko asking how HE felt.

"I feel fine. Other than nerves,I'm fine." Eric shook his head.

"Fines not a feeling,"he simply responded. "Ryan,why do you ALWAYS try to act so strong when you are so weak. I can tell by your face and eyes that you're not fine,you're terrible. You've always wanted someone to find out but know that we did you're starting to think if that was such a good idea. I mean,come on,you're a man. Men don't get beat up by their girlfriends. I know that you are really struggling and I'm here for you,"he said placing his hand on Ryan's shoulder.

He could see that he just broke down Ryan's walls and self protection. He was now officially broken. Ryan couldn't take it anymore. Everything Delko said was true;and the truth hurts.

Eric could see that he struck several nerves and wanted nothing more than to help him and put that stupid person in jail. There were five minutes of silence when Ryan's voice broke it.

"Eric,I can't do this! I can't do this anymore. I want help! Help me!" The older man's heart broke when he heard his plea. It sounded so desperate.

He wrapped his younger friend into a hug and he could tell Ryan was starting to relax and letting it all out. After about five minutes,they broke away.

"I'm sorry Eric that you have to be a pillow for me,"he stated grabbing a paper towel to wipe his face.

"Don't worry 'bout it man. I'm just glad you are finally opening up. You try to act so strong,and not admit when you need help. We're going to get her,"he said placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, we will,"Ryan responded and with that they left the bathroom and headed for the court room. It was all or nothing now.


	12. Chapter 12

The judge hit his little stick on the table and said, "Court is now session. Defense attorney,you may ask questions." As the attorney approached Ryan on the witness stand everything was silent you could here a cricket.

"Mister Wolfe,what is your relationship with the defendant,"he asked devilishly. Ryan looked straight at him then glanced only his eyes over to Stetler and Horatio. With a nod from them he responded.

"She WAS my girlfriend."

"So how did your ex girlfriend allegedly cause you harm,"the attorney asked.

"She caused me harm by physically and verbally abusing me,"he retorted with fury in his eyes. The attorney was not pleased at all.

"How long were you two together?" Ryan knew where this was going and wished that he didn't tell anyone.

"Two years."

"When did she start beating you out of those two years,"the attorney asked coming closer to Ryan.

Ryan new he was trying to break him,but thankfully,he already cried with Delko so he held his head and high and said, "after one month."

"Then why didn't you leave?"

Finally he thought,I get to explain. "Because she would beat the crap out of me and apologize and say she'd never do it again and then should would be me again right after that. She also told me that I should be lucky she's with me cause no one else would want me. That I was so fat and ugly,I should be grateful I have her because if I didn't I would have nobody."

"I have no more questions," and with that the attorney retook his seat. Ryan was so very proud of his self. Stetler walked up to Ryan and said, "Mr. Wolfe,what can you tell me about the night when you literally ran over to CSI Delko's house with Cassie running after you,"he asked in a normal but loud voice.

He was about to answer when a person in the crowd did. "All you guys are lieing,she did nothing wrong.I'm gonna kill all of you. You hear that Wolfe,all of you!"


	13. Chapter 13

The police officers inside the courtroom grabbed him and drug him out. Stetler stood up and said, "May we have a recess,your honor?"

"1 hour recess." Then she hit the stick thing on her desk and everyone got up. Everyone went into a private room.

"Mr. Wolfe,how are you holding up," Horatio asked.

"Honestly,I don't know what to say. I don't what to do this anymore. I just wanna stop fighting this. It would be so much easier to just live like I have for the past two years,"he responded with tears falling from his eyes.

He got up and ran out of the room and the building with Horatio and Stetler right behind him. "Ryan,"yelled Horatio running down the outside stairs of the building. He could hear them calling his name but he couldn't go back. He needed to runaway from everything that was happening. Tears were blurring his eyes and didn't see the tree root that was in the yard.

He fell but for some reason he couldn't find the strength to stand up. He just wanted to stay there and cry. Horatio saw him fall and ran faster towards him. When he finally reached him he knelt down beside him and embraced him in a hug.

"I don't wanna do this anymore,"he cried. Stetler stopped running when he saw Horatio and Ryan.

"I know this is hard but in the end it'll be worth it,"he stated then felt a raindrop fall onto his face,then a couple more,then it eventually started pouring down rain. He felt Ryan start crying more and knew he probably needed to.

He felt like an idiot crying in his boss's shoulder. He wanted to say something but his mouth wouldn't open,and when it would,cries were the only thing that came out. He could feel his boss's hand rubbing up and down on his back and telling him to let it out.

Fifteen minutes later he looked up at Horatio as red and both of them were soaked and it was still raining. "I hope you feel a little better,"Horatio asked helping the young man up. He just nodded.

When they reached the building doors,Stetler and Eric met them,with some extra clothes. "Thought you two would need them,"stated Eric handing the clothes to the men.

"Thank you,"responded Horatio.

"Um Eric,would you help Ryan while Horatio and I talk." Eric nodded and the two younger men headed towards the bathroom. Stetler turned back to Horatio and said, "Turns out the guy who disrupted court today is friends with Cassie and the the officers let him loose."

"What are you trying to say,"Horatio asked know interested in this man.

"Horatio,when we took a recess she was talking with him and he she told him to make sure that he gets Ryan for he could decide what he wanted to do with him."

"Stetler,we're going to get him before he has a chance. Then walked into the building heading to the restroom to get dried off.

"I hope we do Horatio,I really hope we do,"stated Stetler while watching the older man walk away.


	14. Chapter 14

"Court is resumed,"said the judge. The defense lawyer came up to the witness stand which Eric was on.

",what happened on the night of November 25,"asked the lawyer.(Just so there's no confusion,I added a date cause I thought it's more professional,sorry for any confusion)

"I was fixing supper around seven thirty when I heard pounding on my door and screaming. I then proceeded to the door and when I opened it Ryan hurried in and locked the door. Then the defendant said she needed her boyfriend back and that he flipped out cause she was pregnant. And I told her that if she didn't leave I'd call the cops for trespassing."

"Describe Mr. Wolfe's condition that night."

"He was breathing heavily,after five minutes I saw the bruises and cuts;old and new,on his body. That's when I called the Lieutenant."

"How did you see the alleged bruises and cuts,where they on his face?"

"No,they were not on his face,"responded Eric.

"Then how did you see them?"

"He removed his long sleeve shirt."

"No further questions your honor,"the lawyer said. Stetler stood up and walked over to Eric and said, "Can you describe how his body looked."

"There were old bruises and newer bruises then I could see some forming over those. He had fresh and older cuts on his body."

"What was the depth and length of the cuts?"

"They were short about four inches and no deeper than one inch."

"I have no more further questions for this witness your honor,"stated Stetler walking back to his desk.

"New witness approach the bench,Lieutenant Horatio Caine,"said the judge. The defense lawyer couldn't wait to get his hands on him,he planned on tearing Horatio apart.


	15. Chapter 15

"Lieutenant Caine,"the defense lawyer stated snakily, "what is your relationship with Mr. Wolfe?"

"I'm his boss and he's my coworker,"Horatio retorted with a hostile glare.

"What do you know about him,personally?"

"Objection your honor,this has nothing to do with the case,"Stetler said after he stood up in a hurry.

"There's a point to this,I promise,"said the attorney while facing the judge.

"Then get to it or you'll not going to be making anymore points about this case,"responded the annoyed judge.

"Yes your honor. Have you ever been involved in Mr. Wolfe's personal life?"

"Yes,on some occasions."

"Would those occasions be when he had to be fired because you caught him paying off a gambling debt while on duty,or is it the time he purposely withheld evidence in a murder investigation because of personal affairs,"the lawyer retorted.

Horatio looked over by Stetler and saw Ryan with his head down fiddling with his thumbs nervously.

"It should also be noted that he was tortured by the Russians and if he didn't do what they said they would kill a eight year old boy."

"You're right,but I can also see that you didn't report him missing,start searching for him. In fact,_nobody_ searched for ?"

Stetler rose to his feet, "objection your honor."

"Overruled,answer the question Lieutenant,"the judge stated.

"We tried to get through to him on his cell but he didn't answer." Horatio looked at Ryan and their eyes met and he could see all the pain from his statement in his eyes.

"Very well,so what made you feel obligated to help him with this? I mean,you never really cared for him before,so why does this concern you?"

He took a deep shaky sigh. "He's my coworker and I got a phone call from Delko that Ryan may be in danger,I hate to see any of my coworkers in danger."

The lawyer was nodding his head up and down. "So let me get this straight,you do nothing when he _is_ in trouble,yet when he _may_ be in trouble,you're there,why? Is it because your coworker called you and you didn't want to let him down? Why did you care about him when he may be in trouble,but when he is in trouble,you and no one he works with comes to his rescue? No more questions your honor."

He then sat down and Stetler got up still in deep thought to try and get Horatio out of this hole.

"Lieutenant,why did you respond to the call CSI Delko sent you?"

"Because he said Ryan might be in trouble and I wanted to be there for him."

"When you got to Delko's house,what did you observe?"

"I observed Ryan having fear in his eyes and Delko being there with him. He told me what happened,and he showed me the...physical injuries on his body."

"What kind of physical injuries?"

"There were bruises and cuts on him."

"Were there any bleeding," Stetler asked backing up some.

"No,but you could see that they had been."

"No more questions your honor." And with that Stetler sat back down and Horatio went to sit behind Ryan.

"Cassie,please come up to the witness stand,"the judge called.


	16. Chapter 16

"Cassie,have you ever physically or verbally abused Mr. Wolfe,"the lawyer asked walking up to the witness chair.

"No I haven't,"she responded with a smirk on her face.

"Then how does he have all these cuts and bruises on him?"

"Self defense,"she responded giving a death glare towards Ryan.

"Tell me what happened that you had to have self defense."

"He would come home,I'd already be there watching T.V. or cleaning then he would hit me and punch me. I have to have self defense."

"No more questions your honor." And with that he went back over to his desk and sat down.

"Miss Cassie,"Stetler said in a calm voice as he approached her, "you said you hit him for self defense,is that right?"

"Yes,it is,"she stated while folding her arms against her chest.

"Did he do that everyday?"

"Yes,yes he did."

"For two years?"

"Yep,everyday for two years."

"A self defense is one hit. Now,if he hit you everyday for two years and you used self defense,which is one hit,then he should only have seven hundred and thirty wounds on his "

"I may have went a little over board a couple of times."

"Well,you said that he would hit you everyday for two years,and I noticed that neither your arms,chest,or legs have _any_ cuts on them let alone bruises. That would mean that he would've had to hit you in your stomach. Is that correct?"

"Yes,he hit me in my stomach."

Stetler walked back to his desk and picked up a couple of pictures then walked back to her.

"Really,because this picture was taken of you in a bikini a week ago and in fact,I don't see any physical injuries on your body. But we took some pictures of his body and he has more than countable physical injuries. In fact,there's a R and a W on the back of his thighs. And I know it would be hard for him to burn himself,so my question is why?"

At first she looked like she wasn't going to say anything but she broke under the silence.

"He was so useless. He would flirt with other girls right in front of me. At home he would clean and everything had to be in order. Well,some of us aren't neat freaks! He didn't always wanna go out! Sure we would go out to eat or the movies but he never wanted to do anything for me! Then he gained a couple of pounds but he wasn't doing anything about it. He would stay at the gym for an hour then come home. Then I found out that he wanted to break up. When he got home I had no other choice! I punched him in the nose and I felt so much better so I started kicking him and then there was a knife sitting on the table so I started cutting him and I felt the best than I have in weeks! It was his fault! He made me do it! You here that Ryan! You made me do it! You brought it on yourself! You worthless piece of trash!"

The whole courtroom was silent. Everyone was looking at Ryan but he seemed unfazed.

"Well,this is a she confessed,guilty,"and the judge slammed her stick down on the desk. The officers took her away but she left smiling at Ryan and said, "You may have took me down but my guys are still out there and now they're gonna take you down."


	17. Chapter 17

As people started to file out of the courtroom, Calleigh,Natalia,Eric,and Horatio came up to Ryan and Stetler.

"Good work Rick,"said Horatio while giving him the manly nod of acceptance (yeah you guys know what that is tehe).

"How do you feel Ryan,"asked Calleigh placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Honestly,I don't know what to feel." He put his head down and put his hands in his pockets.

"Hey man,you're gonna be okay. We've got her put up and how many friends can she have. We're all here for you,"stated Delko.

"I just wanna go home and sleep. I have a splitting headachehe. See ya all later." He was about to turn around when Horatio grabbed his arm lightly.

"Mr. Wolfe,you can't go home,after the threats you received,you are not allowed to go home understood."

Ryan just looked at him. "Are you serious,then where do I go?"

"With me Mr. Wolfe,with me. Frank's already got your things so we can go straight to my house." Frank then walked in with a black The North Face duffel bag.

"Hey guys,heard about the case,I'm glad she got what she deserved." He then handed the bag to Ryan. "It's got alot of your clothes in their kiddo.I even managed to get your pillow and some sheets in there."

"Thanks Frank,you really don't know how much I appreciate you guys."

"Also,Ryan,you have to see a Doctor and she will be over when we get home,"Horatio said and then he put his arm around Ryan's neck. After ten minutes Ryan looked to Horatio and asked, "Can we go home now,I don't feel very good?"

"Of course,see you guys later." Everybody was waving goodbye when Horatio and Ryan were out in the hall he grabbed a paper sack from the wall from the sack dispenser(yeah that's right,a sack dispenser)

Ryan just looked at him, "In case you get sick on the way there." After Horatio put his bag in the backseat,they started their fifteen minute journey to Horatio's house. After about five minutes Ryan leaned his head against the head rest on the seat.

"You feeling okay,"H asked taking his eyes off the road for a couple of seconds.

"No,I'm nauseated and my head is killing me,"he replied then gave a exasperated sigh. Horatio handed him the bag and a minute later he threw up.

"Well,my head feels a little better,"he said wiping off his mouth with his sleeve.

"How long have you been feeling like this?"

"Since yesterday,probably just nerves." Then he threw up again.

"Alexx is going to be at the house when we get there. She wants to make sure that you are indeed fine. No infections or anything." Ryan just nodded.

Ten minutes later they arrived at Horatio's house. "You go on inside,I'll get your bag,"said Horatio heading for the back seat.

"Alright,it looks like she's already here,"Ryan responded and walked away towards the front door.

Horatio watched him til he was inside and saw him and Alexx sit on the couch then whispered, "I'm so sorry that no one noticed this for two years." When he went inside he saw Alexx and Ryan were having a good time.

"Hello Horatio,how are you,"she asked with a hand on Ryan's shoulder.

"I'm fine Alexx,how's Mr. Wolfe?"

"We were just talking but I'll get right on the exam,"she responded then got up and went over to grab her kit from the chair by the front door.

"I'll give you to some privacy." Horatio was about to leave the room when Ryan spoke up.

"H,would you mine staying?" Horatio looked at Alexx who looked at him and she gave him the sign that it was okay.

"Of course,if that's what you want." He retook his position the the couch next to the younger man. Alexx walked back over with the kit but she shut the blinds and locked the door before she did.

"Baby,I need you to take your shirt off." Ryan did as he was told and Horatio had to bit his lip to keep from gasping. He saw the front of his chest but his back was worse. Alexx,never having seem him before this was flabbergasted(cuz it's just a cool word like that).

"Ryan,baby,come here,"she said but Ryan knew it was her way off being nice when it was a command,so he let her embrace him in a hug,which he didn't have any problem with.

She then made the mistake of opening her eyes and she saw the cuts on his back. "Oh baby,I'm so sorry for what she did to you."

Horatio knew Alexx pretty well so he expected this out of her so he decided to wait. After about five minutes they pulled away. After Alexx recollected herself,she started looking over his body for any sign of infection.

"I need you to drop your pants." He pulled his jeans down and Alexx was even more horrified. As Alexx looked at his legs to see if there was any infection or improper healing,she had to use all the strength she had to keep from crying.

When she looked on the back of his legs both men were expecting Alexx to go haywire when she found the R and the W on his thighs. They heard her gasp and knew she found the letters.

"Ryan,did she burn these onto you,"she asked while seeing if there was any nerve damage because of it.

"Yeah,but at least I won't forget who I am,"he stated trying to brighten up the mood. He got a look from Horatio that told him he better chill out.

"Hey Ry,can you feel that,"asked Alexx poking him where the letters were burned onto his legs.

"No why,"he asked turning his head to see what she was doing.

She took in a deep breath and said, "I think you have some nerve damage where the letters ,some cuts that aren't healing the way they should and an infection.I'll have a prescription ready for you ."

"Is it alright if I go to bed,"he asked mainly looking at Horatio. He nodded then said, "Let me show you your room real quick and get you comfortable." While Alexx was filling out some papers,Horatio led Ryan to the last bedroom at the end of the hall,next to his.

"You can put your clothes in here,"he said pointing to the closet, "or here,"while pointing to the dresser near the window. "I'm right across from your room so if you need anything,just holler."

"Alrighty,is it okay if I go ahead and go to bed,"he asked putting his bag on the bed.

"Of course,also,tomorrow,you aren't going to work,so you can just rest and recuperate. See you in the morning,"he said then he shut the door. Ryan sighed and sat down on the decided just to take his shoes and socks off and just go to bed in his clothes he wore got under the comforter then stretched his arm out and turn out the light since the light switch was right next to the bed.

Horatio walked back to the living room and sat down next to Alexx. "How is he," he asked her seeing what she was writing.

"H,I just don't understand how a person could do this? Whatever the reason,it caused him a lot of issues,physically. He'll need to take this medication three times for the infection. The nerve damage,you can try exercises but there's no guarantee that he'll be able to feel anything back there. Since there's so many cuts some of them aren't healing properly."

"Why aren't they healing properly,"he asked trying to get as much information as he could from her.

"Horatio,when she would cut him,she sometimes opened old wounds and then before those had a time to heal,she made new ones which ended up to be on the old ones,"she responded then getting her things together.

Horatio walked her to the door with the prescription in his hand when she turned around. "H,promise me you'll protect my baby,"she said.

"I will Alexx,I will." With that he closed the door and locked it then went to make sure Ryan was okay. After he checked on him he went and made some supper. He decided to make extras in case the younger man woke up.

As he was eating and watching the news he heard a blood curling scream come from the back room. He put his bowl down on the end table and ran into the back room while screaming, "Ryan."


	18. Chapter 18

He slammed the door open an knelt down beside Ryan. "No stop it! I didn't do anything I promise. Please no,no,stop!Help!Help me!,"Ryan screamed. Horatio turned on the lights and

there were tears streaming from his eyes and sweat pouring down his face. "Shh,Ryan,I'm here,shh,"he said while shaking the younger man's shoulder. Finally,Ryan opened his eyes and sat straight up.

Horatio embraced him in a hug. "It was awful H,she was beating me and she,s-s-she told me I was worthless." Then he started crying.

"Shh,it's not your fault. She's not here,don't listen to her,you're not worthless." He was rubbing the back of Ryan's head. After a few minutes Ryan lifted his head.

"Hey Ryan,have you had any of these dreams before?"

"Yeah,a few here and there. I guess that fear's still there of not knowing whether or not today was going to be my last day or what would happen,"Ryan finished then put his head down and his hands clasped together on his legs.

Horatio felt sorry for the younger man and with out thinking went into a father mode.

"Ryan,listen to me,this is not your fault,non of this is your manipulated you and used you. She got what she deserves and personally,I think she should get more punishment,but I'm not the did you get what you deserve?"

Ryan looked at him with a blank face. "What do you mean?"

"Ryan,she abused you physically and mentally for two years. Nobody can get over that in a couple of days,"he stated.

"What are you suggesting,"asked Ryan who had a hint of where he was going.

"I'm suggesting counseling;for at least a month."

"No I'm not doing it,I'm not,"he retorted.

"Ryan."

"No,I said no! You can't make me go! I won't do it!" The younger man was practically yelling.

"This isn't about counseling,this is about you having control,"Horatio stated calmly.

"No it's not,"he said a little quieter. Ryan was saying no but his eyes were telling a different story. Horatio could see that he was broken and was trying to get back any control that he had left,cause he lost it all in two years.

"She took all the control you had away when she was beating you and now you're looking for anything that you can have control over."

No,no! That's not true and you know it! You're just trying to control me and that's not going to happen,"he started yelling again.

"Why can't that happen,"he asked knowing that he got Ryan,he got him. Ryan looked at Horatio and knew that he just lost,Horatio had proven his statement. He did lose all the control he had in those two years and was looking for anything that he could control.

He hung his head in defeat. He could picture the older man smiling looking down at him,but he was surprised when he felt Horatio embrace him in a hug. He didn't cry,talk,or anything,he just like the comfort in the hug,and after all this;all he wanted was comfort.

Sorry for the long time in between I've been really busy. But I have a few more chapters and plan on getting them up soon. Thanks for being patient and hope you can still read it after such a long time and that you still are interested. Please review if you feel like it


End file.
